


Q&A

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks the same question every year. Severus has never bothered to answer it until tonight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q&A

**Title** : _ **Q &A.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 370: Closed.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Harry asks the same question every year. Severus has never bothered to answer it until tonight... 

 

__**Q &A.**  
  


“Would you dance with me tonight, Headmaster?”

“There you are, auror Potter. I was beginning to fear the dullness of a... Saviour-less... Ministry Ball.”

Potter glared.  
“I want an answer this time, Severus.”

Severus smiled, looking wistfully at the couples waltzing past.  
“Must you ask the same obnoxious question every year?”

“Must you give me the same obnoxious brush off every time I do?”

Severus closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted of arguing.  
“It wouldn't be just... dancing... for either of us, Potter.”

“So?”

“I'm too old to change now, Harry. I... can't.”

“Then don't change. Changing perfection is foolish anyway.”  


 


End file.
